


Боги не умирают

by Florka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Squick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс Бэннер проводит вскрытие живого Локи, без наркоза и анестезии. Локи в сознании, всё чувствует и может разговаривать, но связан так прочно, что не может пошевелиться. При этом Брюс не испытывает никаких эмоций, кроме научного интереса, словно препарирует лягушку. Он разрезает Локи живот и копается в его внутренностях, причиняя невыносимую боль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боги не умирают

"Боги не умирают, Беннер."  
Весь мир знает, насколько опасна чистая ярость, живым воплощением которой является никто иной как Халк. Отвратительное чудовище, слишком тупое, чтобы привыкнуть к правилам цивилизованного мира, и слишком агрессивное, чтобы не быть запертым под замок.  
"Я знаю."  
Что было в начале? Страх. Ужас. Желание смерти. Никому и в голову не могло прийти, что животную силу Халка хоть кто-то может сдержать. Не сразу стало известно, что у этого чудовища есть гениальное альтер эго. Брюс Беннер, создавший Халка в результате несчастного случая; учёный, слишком дорого заплативший за свои эксперименты.  
"Ты всё ещё разговариваешь со мной."  
Все знали, что Халк опасен, но это же чёртова Америка. Здесь нельзя просто так взять и забыть о правах человека, даже если он заперт в теле отвратительного монстра. Потребовалось время, чтобы правительство смогло начать доверять Халку. Огромное количество времени, если честно. Да и вряд ли можно назвать доверием столь шаткое положение, когда всё вооружение страны находится в боевой готовности ради одной цели: схватить Халка, как только он выйдет из под контроля.  
"Я знаю."  
Его никогда не переставали считать чудовищем. Никогда не переставали бояться. Брюс пытался найти способ избавиться от Халка, и все считали, что им прекрасно известна причина: конечно, попробуй делить одну голову напару с монстром.  
"Ты разговариваешь сам с собой."  
Халку очень не повезло с соседом.

\- Ты же так об этом мечтал, Брюс, - будучи голым намертво прикованным к холодному металлическому столу, Локи предчувствовал неладное, но выказывать страх перед простым смертным было бы оскорбительно. - Я дал тебе всё, чего ты хотел, а чем ты решил мне отплатить? Закованным сдать на руки твоим властям? Ха! - яркий свет нависших над ним ламп слепил лицо, их жар ещё не был так ощутим, как пронзительный холод стола, но на лбу уже выступили капельки пота. - Властям, которые преследовали тебя всё это время, пока ты сдерживал это чудовище? Людям, которые нападали на тебя, когда ты пытался их защитить? Или Халк пробыл в твоей голове слишком долго и успел к чертям уничтожить всю твою индивидуальность, оставив лишь способность к выполнению приказов?  
Пока Локи болтал, Беннер поправлял лампы, перенося весь свет с лица на торс. Отодвигая одну из ламп, он наклонился прямо над лицом Локи и тот изо вснех сил зашипел ему:  
\- Ну же, Брюс, сообрази, кто здесь тебе друг, а кто враг. Кто освободил тебя от Халка, а кто пытался использовать тебя как орудие, - он облизал пересохшие губы, - Ты ведь не сдашь меня ЩИТу?  
\- Нет, - равнодушно бросил Беннер, отворачиваясь от Локи.  
\- Нет? - ответ заставил Локи растеряться. Ему не было видно, как Брюс натягивал силиконовые перчатки и педантично выбирал скальпель, и строить догадки о своём ближайшем будущем было практически невозможно. - Брюс, смысл тебе держать меня здесь?  
\- Смысл? - Беннер повернулся и облокотился о столик позади себя. - Смысл, Локи, - он поднёс руку к лицу и снял очки, медленно свернул дужки, аккуратно положил их на стол, - Бог из Асгарда, - неопределённо хмыкнул, - Бессмертный вестник лжи и обмана, - перешёл на шёпот, - Смысл в том, что мешает смерти забрать тебя. В том, что скрыто где-то внутри, - и, наконец, сжал в пальцах скальпель.  
\- Нет, - уловив этот жест, отчаянно замотал головой Локи, - Беннер, ты не посмеешь. Это же полная бессмыслица, бессмертие никогда не лежит где-то внутри тела, это же всего лишь оболочка, всего лишь аай-айааа! - скальпель лишь слегка коснулся кожи под правым ребром. Брюс не спешил делать слишком глубокие порезы: секрет мог оказаться спрятан в самых тонких слоях кожи и было логично сначала снять её и лишь потом переметнуться на мышцы и внутренние органы.  
\- Брюс, тыыы-ыыммымм! - он резал быстро, что, ненамного, но всё же ослабляло боль. Локи не было видно, что именно творит этот урод с его телом: в кои-то веки он пожалел о своей худобе. Живот проваливался вниз, к позвоночнику, в то время как рёбра на каждом вздохе поднимались выше, окончательно скрывая за собой творящийся ад. Выдохнуть, на пару секунд уловить движение руки и снова - дикий, резкий удар боли. Беннер методично надрезал его кожу, отделяя её слой за слоем тонкими пластинками от мяса и мышц. Надрезы по бокам - и можно раскрывать.  
Брюс положил скальпель на залитую кровью поверхность стола. Пальцами прикованных рук Локи чувствовал эти натёкшие лужи. Нужно было изо всех сил отвести мысли от живота - стоило хоть на секунду посмотреть в его сторону, как нудящая боль добиралась до головы, сводя с ума и...  
\- Ты чертов психопат! - взвыл Локи, когда Брюс окатил его живот холодной водой из ведра. Спектр боли - существует ли он? - испытанный в тот момент Локи был крайне сложно описуем. Из-за воды разрез отчаянно щипало, из-за её массы не менее отчаянно выло всё тело, сигнализируя о неиллюзорной опасности. Словно сотня маленьких иголок воткнулись ему в живот, словно сверху их придавили тяжеленным толмачом, словно одновременно накалили их на огне до красного цвета. Локи скрежетал сквозь зубы, тщетно пытаясь ослабить свои ощущения. Он сжимал кулаки, выгибал локти и спину, ёрзал по всему столу, пытаясь вырваться из оков и спастись от этого ублюдочного Беннера, но тщетно.  
\- Зачем это было нужно? - злобно выкрикнул он Брюсу.  
\- Дезинфекция, - беспристрастно заявил тот. - Пожалуйста, не рыпайся так сильно. Будет обидно, если я задену не тот нерв, - и он приступил к следующему слою. Это было куда страшнее. Оголённые нервы в мышечных тканях не могли обещать простого и быстрого избавления.  
Первый надрез.  
Жить можно. Дышать можно. Закусив щеку изнутри, сжав пальцы в кулак и закрыв глаза, дыша настолько часто, насколько это возможно.  
А потом ты слышишь лязг и проваливаешься в трубу боли и забвения.  
Лязг не натурального металла, нет, этот лязг куда хуже, это знак, что скальпель добрался до самого нерва. Что коснулся его, разрезал, в один миг отсоединив сотни клеток тела от головного мозга. Боль невыносимая - в голове белый шум. Локи кричит в голос, но не слышит сам себя: в ушах стоит звон, голова раскалывается на части и глаза норовят вылезти из орбит.  
А следом, пока Локи толком даже не успевает очухаться от этой агонии, снова лязг. И кисло становится во рту, как от настоящего железа, и он снова погружается в этот белый шум, снова кричит и не слышит, выгибается в неестественных позах. И после отпускает, но Беннер опять режет по оголённому нерву и всё повторяется. Отвратительная боль и пятна перед глазами, сумбурное восприятие реальности. Костяшки пальцев уже стёрты в кровь об металлическую поверхность стола, запястья кровоточат от ссадин, а лужи крови всё больше растекаются по столу, добираясь до плеч и колен, струйками капая на пол с глухим шлепком ударяясь о кафельный пол.  
Снова нерв и короткий перерыв, чтобы отойти, а после история повторяется вновь и вновь. И в итоге Локи, стараясь хоть как-то облегчить свои страдания под неестественным углом изгибает руку и на всю маленькую комнатку (лабораторию, хирургический кабинет?) раздаётся звонкий хруст ломающейся кости.  
Эта боль, более тихая и резкая, возвращает Локи к реальности. Перед глазами проясняется и он хлопает ресницами как младенец, пытаясь осознать, где же он сейчас находится. Он смотрит в потолок и чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. От переизбытка боли его организм решил спастись приступом эйфории, как жаль, что слишком краткосрочным. Локи глубоко дышит, стараясь забрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха, от перенасыщения кислородом начинает кружиться голова, и ему становится совсем хорошо.  
Пока Беннер снова не окатывает его холодной водой.  
К удивлению Локи - боль уже не была такой сильной, а значит, Беннер уже добрался до органов. Ещё несколько секунд всё было спокойно, но тут он почувствовал инородное касание к его, кажется, желудку. Это было отвратительно, слишком отвратительно для него самого. По телу прошлась судорога, резко сжавшая желудок и уже через мгновение опустившая. Локи закашлялся и, вовремя повернув голову вправо, выблевал содержимое на собственное плечо. Слюни смешались с остатками блевотины и кровью, и от этого было уже трудно избавиться. Всё бы закончилось, если бы ощущение инородных пальцев, роющихся в органах больше никогда бы не вернулось.  
Но Беннера ничто не могло остановить. Локи мог бы и сдохнуть прямо на этом столе, а Брюс бы этого даже и не заметил. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Локи во весь голос расхохотался, давясь собственными слюнями.  
\- Тебе никогда не найти этого, Беннер, - он продолжал смеяться, хотя с каждым новым вдохом ему становилось всё больнее и больнее. Он просто не мог остановитсья, - Я же говорил тебе, это простая оболочка, тело, - он выплевывал слова вместе с кровью, пузырившейся вокруг его зубов и губ. - Это ничто.  
После пережитой адовой свистоплясками с нервами - склизкие пощупывания и перебирания органов между пальцами не вызывали ничего, кроме отвращения. Да и то, похоже, ещё в первый раз из его организма вышло всё дерьмо, каким-то образом успевшее накопиться. Постепенно Локи начал чувствовать, что теряет концентрацию - перед глазами всё плыло и шаталось из стороны в сторону, хотя он мог поклясться, что намертво прикреплен к этому чёртовому столу.  
Он чувствовал, как Беннер размеренно разрывал его кишечник, кусок за кусочком, и нет, он не кричал от боли - он лишь улыбался тому, что этот ублюдок, скорее всего, обнаружит остатки переработанной пищи.  
\- Беннер, ты глупец, - перед глазами окончательно потемнело. Постепенно Локи перестал ощущать холод металла и хлюпанье его крови под спиной. Ноги он уже не чувствовал, пальцы рук отнялись минуты две назад. Это был конец. Обморок. Потеря сознания. Смерть.  
Хотя какая к чёрту смерть?  
Он чувствовал, как Брюс, что за поразительная педантичность, кусок за куском отрезал от его печени, вспарывал желудочный мешок, селезёнку, лез своими руками всё глубже, через лёгкие, к сердцу, издававшему последний стук. Это удивительно. За время этой живодёрской операции он успел перетерпеть столько боли, что теперь уходил спокойно, практически ничего не чувствуя.  
Он успел отрубиться раньше, чем пальцы Брюса добрались до его уже обездвиженного сердца.  
\- Боги не умирают, - хмыкнул Брюс, вытаскивая руки из тела и аккуратно стягивая окровавленные перчатки. - Какой же ты после этого бог?


End file.
